A conventional water filtering device generally is connected to the faucet externally. The filtering device occupies a space and located beside the faucet so that the house keeper always takes a lot of time to make a decision to put the filtering device on the counter or not. Some filter device is directly connected to the outlet of the faucet to filter water flowing from the faucet. However, the filter device connected to the outlet of the faucet will filter all the water flowing from the faucet and this will make the term of use of the filter device be shortened. A perfect filter device filters the water that is to be drunk and the water that is used to wash trays is not necessary to be filtered.
The present invention intends to provide a faucet having a filter member received therein and a valve means is connected to the faucet and controls the water to be drunk to flow through the filter member. By using the faucet having the filter member, the edible water is filtered by the filter member and the water that is not to be drunk flows from the faucet without passing through the filter member. Therefore, the shortcomings of the conventional faucet with the filter device are overcome.